


You're Like A Jewelry Piece

by kgehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, im outta town so this is posted a day early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgehina/pseuds/kgehina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama visits Hinata on Valentine's day and tries his best not to freak out.</p>
<p>With a box of chocolates and a hand written card, How can this go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like A Jewelry Piece

Kageyama had no idea what to do.

It was a special day dedicated to giving out chocolates, love filling the air. Specifially, it was Valentine's day and so far his walk to Hinata's house had been pure frustration. He had not expected to be holding a box of chocolates with a note wrapped in a small envelope, waiting for his other half to open the door. 

He was sure that he told himself before to resist the temptation to buy Hinata everything in the heavily, decorated shop. That would have been for sure too weird.

Instead, he settled with the expensive box of variety of chocolate, red sparkling lace tightening around it. Along with the blank note that he filled with a few words and hoped his handwriting wasn't bad as usual. His hands would clutch to it when he walked from nervousness so it had a few bended marks. Romantic. Speaking of that, Tobio had no idea what it meant to be romantic since his time was spent playing volleyball or practicing. His problem would cause Hinata to laugh alot and call him inexperienced and it angered him to bits. Who does he think he is? Well, Shouyo was capable of acting clingy but it still didn't mean anything.

His hands began to sweat. Why was this whole thing so complicated? They both started dating a couple of weeks ago, Hinata started confessing how great Tobio was, how he could never stop thinking about him. It sounded sort of like a friendship to Kageyama at first, the whole thing being a tease. Though Hinata had mentioned some things he wanted to do with him that were way out of that range- hand holding, kisses and buying each other gifts. After a yelling and blushing fest, Kageyama took all his might to respond with "I'll think about it, dumb idiot." The air was warm around him and he took his time after that, three days later proclaming his love back. Hinata had the biggest grin Tobio had never seen and he sparkled like when he recieved his first toss. It was cute.

From there on, they started dating and Hinata began to come closer a lot. Sometimes, he would bump hands while they were walking but other times he would grab a hold of Kageyama's fingers. Before, Tobio hadn't admitted that he knew nothing around romance, treating Hinata the same and yelling at him whenever he called him "Baby." In occasion, he would follow what Shouyo would do or just give his hand a firm squeeze and release. Hinata would let out a sigh in annoyance and Kageyama knew he wanted him make it last longer. Well, he would if his blush and feelings wouldn't get in the way. It was also uncomfortable for him.

The little gestures soon grew and Hinata figured out what was bothering Kageyama. 

"Hey Kageyama?" Shouyo asked, when they walked home after practice that day. Tobio looked as Hinata clutched on his bag shyly.

"What?"

"Are- um, did you know you can touch me too?" 

Uh. Tobio made a sharp glare, forehead wrinkling "Where did that come from, idiot?!"

"You just never touch me..." Hinata seemed down, " I do- so I'm just letting you know!"

Kageyama remembered that conversation they had awhile ago, it brought a wave of guilt over him similar feeling to back then. Hinata had explained about what he did shortly after but not before breaking a bunch of laughs.

Tobio sure gave him a nice playful hit that day.

Now, remembering that made him realize how important his relationship with Hinata was. The shorter boy took the time to show him what he looked up on the internet and Kageyama actually did his best to try and understand. He didn't expect himself especially since he found relationships a waste of practice and time consumers. With luck and due to his good ability to memorize, was holding Shouyo's hand and gave small kisses in no time. It felt really good how their lips connected- Hinata making his heart flutter.

What the heck did Shouyo make him think? 

The opening of the door interrupted his thoughts and he sprang in attention. Kageyama moved the gift behind his back in an attempt to hide it but the edges of the box could still be seen. He looked straight ahead as Hinata exposed himself. Immediately, Shouyo broke out into a grin and greeted him with a wave. Kageyama blushed as he looked at the way his boyfriend was dressed, a regular t-shirt and his volleyball shorts, feet with white socks. 

"Hi Kageyama!"

"Hey Hinata." His heart made a flip.

"Come in- I bought a video game." The orange-head specified as he let Tobio come indoors. His new video game?

With an inhale, Kageyama removed his shoes, gift now visible. Had Hinata seen it? He wished he had- it would've made him giving it less awkward. Kageyama eyed the living room when he entered and it was just like he remembered. The family's home reminded him of pure innocence and bliss. It was almost always clean the omission being whenever Hinata babysat Natsu, his boyfriend would go and on of how mad his mom got later. It was hard to believe that Shouyo's house wasn't just pure annoyance but actually made him happy to be there, for Hinata.

"Kageyama?" Hinata stuck his head out from his bedroom door when he realized Tobio wasn't following. "Natsu's asleep and my mom's out so-"

It was one of those days. Had he been spacing out? Great.

"Yeah..." He walked towards Hinata. That was embarassing.

"Oh!" Shouyo's eyes widened and they looked down, "What's that, Kageyama?"

Tobio looked below at his hands, the chocolates were now completely visible and the orange-head had seen them. Now was a good time to tell him- maybe Hinata expected it since it was Valentine's day. "Stupid." Not a good opener, "Here, they're for you!" 

Kageyama's flushed face made another appearance and pushed the gift towards his boyfriend, hoping his hot temperature didn't make the candy gross. He looked back at the other who let out a small gasp and in a rush, Hinata took the chocolate and the letter from his fingers. The swift of the smaller boy's fingers touching his when he got it made Tobio gulp. Okay, that idiot did that on purpose. Was he trying to kill him?

"You're the girl." Hinata looked up with a small gasp.

What was that so sudden?

"Huh?!" Tobio was dumbfounded. Out of all the stupid cute things Shouyo could have said- he said that. That.

"You brought me chocolates and so it all makes since!" He looked pleased, "Thank you, Kageyama! Baby!"

If Kageyama dropped dead this second it was Shouyo's fault. How does that mean he was a girl? Sure, he brought him chocolate on Valentine's day but that didn't mean anything. What an idiot. Also, there was that nickname again- it made his heart fill with fluff. Wow- this was not expected. What more? His mom walking in in on this? His blood boiled at the thought.

"Sh-Shut up, damn dumb idiot!" Tobio finally let out over his stutters. "I'm not a girl- I told you it didn't have to work that way!"

"Yikes, calm down, I was kidding!"

"You'll pay for this, stupid." Shouyo laughed anyway.

Kageyama let out a huff, pouting afterwords. The other still kept laughing as if he was at a comedy show. Kageyama loosened his expression when the shorter boy put a hand on his cheek. Hinata tried his best to reach, standing a bit on his toes. "Thanks again, Kageyama."

Tobio looked away, eyes narrowing. He made no attempt in taking Hinata's hand away from him even bending down a bit as Hinata patted it lightly. It was obvious that he felt how warm his cheek was, did he like him flustered? So weird.

"Hopefully they're good." Kageyama eyed him. 

Hinata replied, "Of course!" 

His smile was so bright like a child who got a birthday present. Flowers would grow around him if there was soil. At least, that's what Tobio thought, finding Shouyo amazing. Ugh, this was the guy who was his rival he was talking so lovey-dovey about. The team really did snap him out of selfish ways a bit.

"Bend down, tall idiot!"

Hinata yelled at him with a angry stare but failed, looking like a mad puppy. Kageyama hadn't noticed how embarassed his boyfriend's face grew. Instead, he obeyed and lowered his head. When it came to Tobio's, Ashahi's, and Tsukishima's tall trait it made Hinata envious. It was funny how he often got called an elementary schooler. Whenever he got the chance and the team would discuss height, he would rant about how much he could jump and Kageyama believed it. He'd seen it all.

The orange-head stared down the other's dark eyes like a hunter catching prey. There was a small gleam that was because of the light but Hinata really did shine, a new jewelry piece. The shine disappeared when Shouyo moved his hand down to Kageyama's chin and brought him closer, their lips close enough to feel their exhales. Tobio felt the shorter one's exhales as they brushed against his nose. Hinata loved it and shut his eyes as he pressed their lips together. It was gentle, not firm- following a very slow pace when they moved them. Shouyo smiled in the kiss and opened his mouth to give Kageyama a quick, soft bite. The taller boy shivered at that, moving his arms around Hinata's back. They returned to their usual locked lips, just enjoying the way they were pressed together.

Tobio just kept following Hinata's trail, the one that he followed whenever they kissed. Since it wasn't clear, Hinata decided they start small and with a shy face say they finish with full blown frenching. That was something Kageyama could commit to and agreed. By around this time they were somehow in the middle. There was different moves every time they kissed so they could get closer. 

Hinata released with a peck, blush spread on his face. It made Kageyama deepen his blush and he felt like his face needed cold water. He needed a bucket right now. 

"I really like you, Kageyama." 

Shouyo gave his boyfriend a tight hug- forehead on Kageyama's chest.

"T-Too tight." 

The nervous giggle that came out of Hinata's mouth sounded hushed. "S-Sorry!"

Tobio didn't want Shouyo to let go. He loved whenever the boy did things like this- analyzing to practice on him later. That was how he had learned how to master his serves- watching Oikawa's every move back when he was younger. So, why couldn't he learn these moves too? Also, he still had a sense of competition on his mind and wanted to one-up his boyfriend. No way was he going to get loved when he wants to be the winner, loving too. The best thing is that he can still practice volleyball too. And with Hinata.

Unfourtunately, he did let go and glanced up. Tobio gave him a brief smile. What if it was scary?

"Um, is it okay if I open my gift?" 

Gift? Oh yeah. What had happened to it anyway? 

That kiss must've faded his memory.

He still gave a nod and watched Hinata move towards the bed and sit on it, picking it up with admiration. Oh, Kageyama was probably zoned out.

"Card first!" Tobio heard him chant as he went to join him.

Hinata gave a sudden depressed look at him, "It doesn't have dumbass written in marker, right?" Tobio almost fell off.

"No! That'd be smart but it...says stuff." 

"Mm- okay!" 

The hands on the card tore it open in a quick move, confused look on his face. Shouyo unfolded it and tossed the trash away then let his eyes read through it. Kageyama just watched him with a concerned stare, wanting to see his reaction. He knew every word that he wrote down- still stuck in his head. It wasn't very sappy. The taller boy allowed the words to repeat over in his head as Hinata read.

Hinata, 

So thanks for showing me how to be a good person...how to do all that stuff we do-  
I don't know what else to write other than that but I promise I'll take care of you-  
With all my might, okay? Yeah, I'll send you tosses too, idiot. Tons.  
Happy Valentine's day. xo

-Kageyama

The writing was very short and he also heard from his classmates how they would write songs and even paragraphs for their girlfriends. Not that he really cared about their love lives. When he wrote this, Kageyama figured how it's best to stay abbreviated. Related, the time it took to think up the last half took forever even missing one homework assignment because of it. Yes, he would write paragraphs for Shouyo too maybe even more. Knowing Hinata- he would just be so love-struck he wouldn't care if the words were alot. For his birthday? 

"I...wow."

Tobio asked, "What? Was it good?"

"S-So embarassing, Kageyama!"

Kageyama watched Hinata in fright when he clutched onto the paper. His fists were making it fold as they shook faster than usual, his jaw clenched.

"Hey." 

Worried, Tobio scooted closer and put an arm on his shoulder. What was going on? Did it scare him? There was nothing in the letter that would scare him, making him shake this much. Just in case, Kageyama flipped the card back to it was a bit in his vision. Nope. The black ink spelled out the same thing he had repeated in his head. Was the letter bad? How. Ugh, he knew it and Tobio had worked so hard on it.

When he heard the smaller boy start to sniffle, he froze. 

"Hinata?" He called again. Why did this happen? He was so confused.

"S-Sorry." 

For what? Kageyama lifted the sharp curves of Hinata's orange hair out of his forehead. His eyes were narrrowed and there was bits of tears at the corner of his eyes. Shouyo's trembling calmed down but the pink started filling his eyes. It made Tobio want to cry as well even if it made him look out of character. "Answer me, stupid!"

At that, Hinata wiped his eyes and responded, "That was just...really nice."

Nice. It was nice.

The card was so nice that it made his boyfriend cry? Kageyama didn't think that was the right word.

Before they started dating, Tobio had seen Shouyo cry at times. It was mostly happiness except for when he competed against him in junior high and when Karasuno lost the fall tournament. There were some other times in between too but it didn't really matter to him. If he comforted him before at practice, it would cut his volleyball time. Of course, there was no way that wouldn't affect his training.

It made him sigh. Now, he could see bits of how cruel he was but Kageyama can't say that it's gone forever.

"Nice?"

"Yeah! Uh- I overreacted..." Hinata shrugged, "I'm just keeping this forever and ever!"

He was talking through his tears and Kageyama noticed how they stopped dripping. Shouldn't he feel happy that he made him that excited? Yet, when he cried it just didn't feel right at all. Is there a way to ever make him happy without-?

"Nii-san...I'm awake."

Hinata hadn't shut the door.

"Eh...Nii-san?"

Hinata flipped his head around in wonder at the girly voice. His eyes were still a bit pink but the tears were dried up. Kageyama stayed in awe, as he watched him talk to Natsu in a collected voice. Please don't get the wrong idea, Natsu. Please don't. "Oh- Natsu, just go watch televison okay?" The child gave a small gasp, going up to him.

She frowned and touched his face, "Why the crying?"

"What? I'm not crying."

"Yes." Tobio felt terrible.

"Just go away, I'm with Kageyama right now." Hinata made a 'go away' wave.

"No, I want to play too." 

The girl stayed in place, crossing her arms. Kageyama could tell she wasn't going to go but he appreciated how Shouyo tried. He figured that the child thought that he had hit her brother. What a way to keep his reputation. He stared at the yelling dispuit between both siblings. What was he supposed to do? Now he couldn't do anything with Hinata. Not that Kageyama was planning too. Maybe.

"Chocolate!" Natsu pointed during the argument. 

"Yeah, they're mine." Hinata pouted, "Kageyama gave them to me."

"I want."

"If I give you one- will you leave? I promise I'll play with you later, Natsu!"

Natsu shook her head, "No. Both."

Kageyama let out a short laugh. It was cute seeing both of them bicker. He didn't have any siblings so he never knew what that feeling was also pretty glad. If he had a sister or brother like Natsu that would affect his volleyball too. But what if he could've teached her or him? It was no use thinking about it. And Hinata was giving him an angry glare at his laugh.

"It's not funny!" He directed at him and turned to Natsu, "Fine! Jeez."

"Thank you, Nii-san!" 

Tobio immediately moved over to the side of the bed when the girl started climbing it. She perched in the middle of them and began tearing the chocolate box open. Her pleased look striked though her older brother who sighed in loss. "Just one because they're mine, okay?"

Natsu nodded.

When the youngest opened the box, Tobio was amazed by how fancy they looked. He didn't expect them to all be foiled in a clear aluminum, their brand on it. There was golden protective lining on the corners of it and it gave a fresh, scent. Natsu had taken off the bubblewrap that was on top. Also, the gift made him kind of proud to see Hinata getting something so great. He was even happier when Natsu picked one up and gasped. "Pretty! Look!"

Hinata whooped as he obeyed, "W-Wow!"

"Mmm-!" 

Hinata's sister had popped one into her mouth already and she moaned in delight. Hinata laughed at her antics, following her lead and picking one up himself. Both of them enjoyed it? They did. 

Hinata had swallowed it down already.

"These are delicious, Kageyama, have one." He was handed the box.

"Okay."

Sure it was a gift but just one couldn't hurt, right? Besides, refusing one would look suspicious or at least that's what he thought. All he wnated for today was to make Hinata happy and he looked close enough to achieve it. Tobio grabbed a piece and unfolded it, eating it in one bite.

Damn.

There was a hard shell of chocolate on the outside that when cracked open, revealed a soft ball of it. It tasted amazing and creamy like the taste would last forever in his mouth. No wonder the box was so expensive. Of course, he couldn't admit that.

Hinata placed his arm forward, behind Natsu and placed his hand on Kageyama's. He sent a silent 'Thank you' and this time it was firm, the look in his eyes afraid to water again. As Natsu talked with him, he left his hand on there. Kageyama made no complaints.

The little girl had stayed in place for a about half an hour. When she was distracted, Shouyo would explain how she would do this when he babysat her. It was okay with Shouyo since it was his sister and all but it annoyed him when he was with Kageyama. He couldn't just see him whenever he liked. 

Kageyama agreed but didn't want to be rude about it. He had to admit how sweet Natsu was even though she looked like she didn't trust him. If he earned her trust then would she leave them alone?

"Good, right?" Hinata asked, his head tilting.

"Yeah, thanks." 

Hinata's expression brightened when Tobio responded. He dug his nails into his hand gently while Natsu poked him. He kept looking straight to the candy and tugged the box, ignoring her.

"Nii-san, you're boring today." 

She crossed her arms and gave a pout, the kind that looks like a mad baby animal. It was scary how similar it looked like Hinata's. She turned away from her brother with a huff, meeting eyes with Kageyama. He cringed. Her innocent stare made him break down like he can't refuse anything from her.

"Kageyama-kun, play with me?" 

He paused, "W-What?"

Hinata looked up and stared at him. He had a unreadble stare so Tobio didn't know what to respond. Why not? If that was wrong, sorry Shouyo.

"Oh-"

"Kageyama doesn't want to, okay? I'll play with you."

His expression softened and let out his usual small smile. Natsu nodded, randomly getting up and leaving out the door. What?

What did she play with Hinata? 

She was a little girl so it didn't seem like much- probably a bunch of dolls or a board game. The thing was the amount of energey she carried also she just woke up. This could be awhile.

Hinata shifted to fill the distance where Natsu was.

"I promise we can have the whole evening." Shouyo looked nervous.

"Don't worry yourself, idiot." 

"Love you, stupid." 

Kageyama's mouth bent upwards in a uncontrollable smile. That was funny, he was glad he could still joke around with Hinata, relationship founded. If they had to break it off, that'd be pretty awkward. 

Hinata interrupted him once again as he swept forward and planted his lips on Tobio's face. When he released, Shouyo had his eyes half-lidded. It looked like he was sleepy or if it was late at night. But Kageyama knew that look, sometimes he would only reserve it for him. Hinata hadn't explained though Kageyama knew it meant he enjoyed being with him or loved what they were doing.

Somehow, Kageyama wanted to copy.

Rather, he leaned forward and spread his arms around the smaller frame. Shouyo let himself get dragged onto Kageyama, making a little grunt. His arms wrapped around Tobio's chest as he pushed forword to bury his head in his shirt. Hinata could feel Tobio's breathes as he inhaled and exhaled. This is what he adored the best, being in Kageyama's grasp and feeling the beating of his fast heart. He knew that was how it was whenever he came over but it was nice when he felt it. Because, he caused it.

Hinata made the used-to-be king of the court, egoistic and scary Kageyama Tobio freak out.

It felt really good. He was happy that he confessed. That day, nothing was going great for him. He failed his test that he's forgotten about (Okay, that was expected), forgotten his bento and took a volleyball to the chest. Hinata was so tired that he just wnated to get home to sleep but he remembered the promise he made to himself. Promise being, making Kageyama his boyfriend. Obviously, things turned out very well- the usual yelling but then Kageyama murmered a small, "I'll think about it, idiot."

That night Tobio really examined the relationship like he was studying for an exam. What they were going to do, his volleyball time and if he even liked the orange-head.

He did. Lots.

"How are you so good at volleyball?" Hinata pulled his head up, asking. 

Tobio made them move apart so he could talk, "Good? I'm not the only one."

"That's sweet but- you have some kind of secret, tell me."

Secret? What was that? Oh, wait. This was one of Hinata's jokes.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret, stupid." It made his blood boil a little.

"Sure!" Hinata replied. 

"No." 

Hinata's face shifted from curiosity to a sharp offended glare, his eyebrows almost touching. "No?" He asked back, "Mean!"

Kageyama snickered.

"Don't laugh! C'mon Kageyama, baby, tell me."

"Ugh!" That name again, that whine, "Fine, I just watched the other people's movements and the teams."

"Wow, I knew that." Tobio yelled him a swear while Shouyo looked disappointed. That idiot.

This time, Hinata didn't stop at his face and instead connected their lips like earlier. Feeling used to it, Kageyama pressed into Shouyo and matched his rhythm, their lips moving in sync. The smaller frame changed position and pushed himself up to sit on his knees. He wanted to get closer to Tobio as he lunged forward and placed his knee in between his legs. Hinata was about Tobio's height now that he was up and grabbed a hold of Kageyama's face. Man, the way Shouyo got closer made his pants feel tight. It was a great feeling now that Natsu had left it was all good. 

His body shivered as he tried to kiss back though Hinata looked like he was about to eat his face off. Tobio remembered something Hinata had told him he liked before so he recalled it in his head. Shouyo really wanted to french kiss, their drool entwined. It was pretty gross though Tobio would do anything to please him. Well, there was no way he could mess that up. With concentration, he pushed back from Shouyo's grasp. He could see his drool that appeared on the corner of Hinata's mouth as he wiped it away. "Hinata."

"Yeah?" Hinata breathed fast.

"Show me...that kiss."

Shouyo tilted his head, "That kiss?...Oh, you mean the butterfly? Well you-"

"The damn french one!" Kageyama shouted flustered, sweaty hands clenched.

Shouyo opened his mouth in a gasp when he realized what Kageyama said. Tobio tried his best to pull of an angry face, looking away. Nope, he still wanted to do it and he's have to face his fear of messing up- they both needed this. Hinata had his eyes glued on him, speaking once again.

"Really? I told you we can-"

"I said yeah, okay?" Kageyama pulled on Hinata's shirt and was able to pull a determined expression.

Also, it wasn't like this was going all the way. Well, he wanted to do that too but not yet. It was just another set of kissing and it felt alright, if Shouyo did it with him it was going to be fine. Thankfully, Shouyo had stolen all his first kisses and vice versa. The first time they kissed was when they came home from practice, tired and sore. The evening was flooded around them and it was the orange-head who pulled Kageyama down. Tobio wished he hadn't hit him in the head afterwords.

Trying a new kind of kiss acted as if it was his first. Right? Identically, it would give him the same chill and crave like the beginning. The difference was that they would touch tongues. As said, it sounded messy. But it had to feel good or else why would anyone practice that.

The smile that appeared on Shouyo's face gave him joy. 

Yup, let's do this.

"How?" Kageyama continued.

"Just follow my lead." Tobio didn't have time to nod before Hinata's mouth met his again.

-

The frenching made Kageyama feel like he was in practice. The heavy breathing and tiredness.

After they finished, the couple collapsed onto the bed. Hinata's chest was beating loudly as he fell onto his back, Tobio as well with his back to the wall. They had, had almost a ten minute session but both of their lungs couldn't take it anymore, burning. Hinata stayed silent as he covered his face with his hands. His feet were spread out and crossed over Kageyama's. Similar, Kageyama had a red blush over his face and small bite marks on his lips. Even though they weren't much, he could understand why couples always kissed.

It was mind-blowing.

At first, their lips shared a few chaste kisses. It was sweet just like his first one and like he'd imagine. Until later, Shouyo started opening his mouth and it got more intense. His mouth was skimming through the inside of Tobio's mouth in no time. The way it swifted and slid across Kageyama's felt comforting. About 4 minutes in, he had grown used to it and pushed Hinata down to tower over him, his long legs giving him a boost.

The thought was embarassing enough.

-

After that, Kageyama needed time to realize what had happened. His hands were drenched with sweat as he laid them on his jeans. Hinata was silent too, occasionally sneaking a look at Kageyama and it wasn't comforting at all.

His breathes still seemed to be heard. It just made Tobio want to touch his heart.

"Oh man, Kageyama-" Hinata blurted out, "I forgot about Natsu!"

Oh no.

His sister had left about a while ago and he hadn't noticed that she had never came back. Why did she leave anyway? Shouyo thought she was going to bring her dolls and spread them around. Apparently, when Natsu hadn't came back it suprised Hinata so much that he stood from the bed and moved towards her room. Tobio sat up.

"Sorry, I'll be back." 

His face blew up in blush when Hinata just walked out of his room, the door left open again. Why didn't they notice?!

Kageyama just sat there, not knowing what to do. There was no way she would go onto the street or anything so there was no reason to break out in panic. He never really understood the small girl's actions since he didn't have one. Look at it, it seemed way too complicated.

He analyzed the ceiling of the room, hearing Shouyo walk around the house calling her name. He must've found her because he hollered towards Kageyama with relief.

"Kageyama, come!" He ordered, "Found her."

With a huff of comfort, he did what he was told and made the bed creak as he stood. Hinata's chants were closer as he strolled down the hall where he was. 

"Natsu, I thought we were going to play remember?"

"No, I wanted to watch t.v." She shook her head, not meeting his eye.

Tobio stood behind Shouyo as they bickered. Shouyo let out a few more apologies but his siter was firm, looking at the screen. She wasn't angry at him was she? That would be terrible. As much as he didn't want to, it made Kageyama want to leave and let them work it out.

"Look I-"

"Nii-san, be quiet!" 

She sent him a small giggle and it made him perk up. Natsu slid off the couch, staring at her brother with an annoyed stare. She gave it to Kageyama as well who backed away a bit.

"I know Nii-san is busy- I saw you hugging." She explained, "I want you happy so I left- be quiet."

"Natsu..." Hinata was left in awe. He grew nervous when she said "busy", looking away.

"Leave me alone, Nii-san!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

Nonetheless, the older brother gave her a high five. The way Natsu shook her head was funny, Hinata let out a laugh.

He sat on the couch next to her before throwing a glance to Tobio to join him. Kageyama nodded, placing himself on the left. 

Kageyama watched both siblings watch the television and bicker in between it, it gave him joy. It was a uncertain feeling as he was left out but tried to look interested when Shouyo looked over and asked him at times. As the time passed, Shouyo had spread out- his legs over Kageyama's and feet just barely over the coach's edge. He discovered Natsu had noticed, saying nothing and talking to her brother like she was before. As long as she had her brother's attention he was confident that she didn't care. Is that sweet?

"You'll like this part it has volleyball."

She let out and Hinata perked up. Kageyama followed and waited. Finally, something that was interesting. All that action with the cars flipping over wasn't so good. The correct being boring. Was Natsu supposed to be watching that? She was on her knees as she pointed. Well, Shouyo said nothing.

After the part that had a guy playing volleyball (His throws were pretty well, Tobio commented.) alone, Kageyama once again drew into fatigue. His thighs began to feel numb as Hinata continued to lay on them. The orange-head kicked them once in a awhile when funny parts came on. Kageyama didn't push them away- he didn't know why but he liked them there. Embarassing.

-

They had all continued to sit on the couch and laugh when Hinata and Natsu's mom came in. The pushing of the door awakened Kageyama with shock like he was doing something wrong. He looked around to come in contact with her and she gave him a wave. Her arms were full of bags from groceries, her arms thin it was amazing how she could support them. Should he help her? He wanted to but he didn't say anything. Natsu immediately jumped off the couch to go help her, grabbing hold of the milk jug. Hinata made no effort to get up instead just explaining to his mom what they had been doing. The smallest had sped off into the kitchen.

Shouyo stopped talking when his mother saw the way his legs were over Kageyama. 

He remembered his own experience with Hinata when he went over to his own house. Most of the time, his parents were gone but there was one incident in which his mom was home alone, analyzing Hinata as he walked in the door. The orange-head made his mother laugh alot because of his energetic attitude, his mom teasing him how opposites they were. It annoyed Kageyama and he shooed his mother away before things got out of hand. The day after, Hinata told him how much he liked the woman. It made him happy but it was stupid how she checked in on them every once in awhile.

He knew, not quite asleep yet when Tobio notice his door open. They never dared sleep in the same bed.

It was some sort of luck, that Hinata's mom dropped her groceries and crossed her arms.

"Hinata, don't use Kageyama as a footstool." She ordered, "How rude."

Hinata laughed, "Sorry!"

She shook her head playfully and reached into her bag, pulling out a package of bread. "Here, just one before dinner okay?"

"Okay, mm- milk bread!"

Hinata looked like Oikawa as he opened the package in excitement. Shouyo's mom gave them a smile at their 'thank you's' and disappeared into the kitchen.

"C'mon Kageyama, let's go to my room."

-  
This time, Hinata closed the door behind him.

They didn't french this time, having no time and Hinata found his way between Kageyama's legs. It felt a bit weird since the smaller one leaned back. All the way back.

Shouyo had plugged in his video game system, handing Tobio a controller and instructing how to use play. Kageyama pressed the buttons as he followed his commands but his character died quickly. Over and over, he continued but still leading to the same level. It made outraged.

"You did this on purpose, Hinata you dumbass!"

"What?" Hinata looked up, "I can't control the game!"

"Then switch with me."

He could feel his shrug on his chest, exchanging controllers. Once again, Hinata pulled straight ahead as he jumped the pipes and Tobio was dumbfounded. He hadn't died yet and followed Hinata carefully- hesitating before moving ahead. When he reached past his last place, his hope rose until Shouyo into his controller and made him fall into a turtle.

He laughed, "Okay now that was on purpose."

"Hinata, what the hell?"

"I don't know."

That wasn't a satisfying answer- Kageyama sighed. He moved the controller that was pressing against his chest and Hinata's back to the side. Shouyo displayed no sign of wanting to continue. Was he bored already? They had been playing for about 15 minutes. Usually, they would last about two hours but that was before they were dating. Nowadays they would last the most 30 minutes. Now that Kageyama noticed it, it was annoying. Especially since Hinata takes about 10 minutes connecting the stupid box. Kageyama mumbled,

"So what-"

He was interrupted when Hinata lfted his head up, brown eyes shining and planting a kiss to Tobio's jaw. 

"Oh- huh?"

"What do you want to do next..." Kageyama trailed off, the place where Hinata kissed heating up. It didn't sound like a question.

"Thank you." 

Hinata shuffled out of Kageyama's grasp and onto the place next to him. Thank him? For what? Tobio was disappointed when Shouyo moved. So far, Valentines day was great to him. He had learned a new move to get closer to his boyfriend. Then they had spent pretty much the whole day together but Kageyama had to leave later. Hopefully it was a good day for Hinata as well and he really liked the gift too.

"Thank me?" Tobio asked, eyebrows raised.

"The gift!" Hinata told him, "Being with me too..."

"You don't have to."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you saying? I do."

The answer made Kageyama sigh. Their relationship wasn't in anyway forced so he had no idea what Shouyo was going on about. Still, the thought was disgusting. Who would be in a forced relationship?

The last months he was with Hinata was an amazing adventure. From the kisses to the hugs and to just plain hand holding, it was all great. Honestly, Kageyama thought it was going to be boring but it was Hinata who showed him romance. He couldn't be happier.

The only reason Kageyama agreed was because he realized they share the same interests. Even though they were opposites like his mom said, Shouyo held a special place in his heart. All these feelings are very confusing but maybe he could tell Hinata about them after dinner. He'll thank him too.

"I could've said no." 

The answer was blunt. Shouyo narrowed his eyes as if the information was new. He looked down and let his orange hair cover his eyes, fingers pulling at his sheets. Kageyama gulped, he didn't say anything to hurt the other, right?

"I...love you, Kageyama."

Barely audible but meaning so much, Hinata mumbled. The confession made Tobio look away with a flushed face, but talking with courage.

"Same here, idiot."

Hinata let out a laugh. 

He was happy.

It made his day, Shouyo laughing and telling him different things. Kageyama was happy too.

"Now, I'll battle you okay? Two on two!" Hinata grabbed his controller.

"Bring it on."

Shouyo made a concentrated stare like he was ready for a practice match. Okay, it was on. Like before, Hinata placed himself between Kageyama and handed him his controller.

It was one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
